Arts of Domestic Violence
by Simli
Summary: SesKag;Best of the Best are chosen for Shikon, School of Performing Arts. Can these clashing personalities of the Inu tachi and others make theater history or teen clash of the century? A script to never be forgotten. R
1. Default Chapter

**Arts of Domestic Violence **

AN – Hi! Okies here is the full summary.

P.S - I dun own Inu Yasha…

P.P.S - I wish I did…

P.P.P.S - Damn…

Only the Best of the Best are chosen for Shikon, School of Performing Arts. (Original ne? xD) With the clashing personalities of the silver head brothers, Sesshomaru & Inu Yasha, the firery spirited twins Kikyo & Kagome, the core of all curiosity evil schemes; Shippo & Rin, the tuff fighters of theater stunts Kouga and Sango, and finally the surprisingly opposite night and day brothers, Miroku & Hojo and many more. Can these groups of kids manage to make theater history by making a story, making lines, performing it on broadway, make a career in theater, movies ect. When they can't even agree on where the nearest coffee house is? Read and find out!

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Meet the characters…**

**Kagome Higurashi – **A very open minded firery spirited teen. She is very energetic and stubborn as can be. Her entire life was spent with her twin, which they were considered joined at the hip. Kagome had always had a talent for the stage which she became personally rooted to after the death of her father who majored in many shows on broad way. When receiving a letting in the mail asking of her enrollment in Shikon, the best school of performing arts in the world, she was more than happy to oblige. Yet when she meets the cold but challenging persona talent of the eldest Taisho son, will he bring her to new heights in stage career or douse her fire?

**Kikyo Higurashi – **Every bit of a spit fire as her younger by three minutes twin, Kagome. Kikyo, even though very much like her sister, was the more responsible and flirty. Kikyo has always had a passion of the stage as her sister yet her talents were more in soap opera range of the acting life compared to the rebellious and optimistic acting that suited Kagome. When received the same kind of letter as her sister the older twin was more than enthusiastic to accept. When Kikyo meets the younger Taisho son, will her mature persona crash and fall back down to ability to have fun in life once more?

**Sesshomaru Taisho – **Cold and emotionless. How he even ended up in the life of theater and drama was still beyond him. One day when he was little he was asked to take place of his kid brother, who fell sick, in a school play and they adored him ever since. He didn't mind much and always took on the role as the villain. When arriving at Shikon S.O.P.A will his cold hearted attitude simmer when met with the fire of certain rambunctious twin?

**Inu Yasha Taisho – **Cocky, Arrogant, Hot headed, need we saw more? Inu Yasha, the ham for the stage. He enjoyed being in front of people, he enjoyed making people what only the life of theater could bring. Out of respect of his mother when he was little, he had begun taking drama and theater art. It took awhile for him to warm up to it but eventually it became second nature to him and the stage was as normal as breathing to him. Always looking for fun, and a girl, he finds a girl who actually can resist his personality. Inu Yasha never backed down from a challenge.

**Sango Hiraikotsu – **This soul of perfected athleticism and independent wild nature is Sango. Sango lives for the thrill in life; she has always wondered how far she could push her body and joined every sport possible. She trained and was a dare devil to the extreme. Sango was the only survivor of a family car crash and was put into a foster home and adopted by the Kiraikostu family. Her newly dubbed older brother and herself clicked instantly with their lone wolf personalities and the thrill of danger, they had taken on many jobs in stunt jobs and that's how they ended up in S.S.O.P.A.

**Kouga Hiraikotsu – **Now here is the image of a wolf. Kouga, a man who was headstrong and a good leader, cocky though? Yes and to the core. With his adoptive sister, they would always challenge each other to become stronger. He was never much for athletics as Sango but adored track with a passion. He fell into the stunt career on accident because of his sister but ever since, he stuck with it.

**Shippo Kitsune – **A ball of energy and evil plots. Shippo is full of mischief and always stirring trouble and lived up to the family name. Shippo was raised in the city life and was well known to the world of electronics. His family owned a light studio and that was where his expertise lies. A freshman to high school but the best in the world of theater and studio lighting.

**Rin Festival – **Is the most cheerful of all but has a dangerous attitude when it comes to the stage. She is a transfer student from America who is a strong leader and her talent usually lies in making stories, writing, and directing. She loves to pull pranks and walk away looking innocently. Has she met her match with Shippo?

**Miroku Kaze – **Oh yes a perverted one indeed. Miroku, when he was little, realized a woman always like a man for talent on stage. Of course in middle school his hormones were in full throttle and went into the theater department without a second thought. Always taking the role of the man who gets the girl, he lives life in the light. He enjoys and respects the fairer species in life in his own perverted way and is very well known for his perverted hands. No one would ever believe he was descended from a family line of monks.

**Hojo Kaze – **Genius maybe? Not. He wouldn't know intelligence was if it hit him in the face. Very, well, oblivious to certain things in life he stumbled into the theater career in stage props. He had always had talent of making everything very realistic and the god of art. His talents are what brought him to this school of perfection with his perverted brother Miroku.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

OKies! There are the characters and a little summary! I won't start writing the story unless I get at least 10 reviews that show interest. It's time consuming to write a story when no one will even read it if you know what I mean. I already have the first chapter written and waiting so I hope to hear from you all!

Your Authoress, Simli.


	2. Letter of Invite

**Arts of Domestic Violence**

Disclaimer: No:sighs: I don't own Inu Yasha & Co.

"talk"

(_thoughts_)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**In Tokyo Japan…**

**_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. _**The raven haired girl groaned as her hand repeatedly slapped around on her nightstand to find the offending object. She muttered incoherent words from her cherry tinted lips as she furrowed her brows and finally opened one dark cobalt blue eye. (AN I know Kagome's eyes are not blue, but brown, just making blue for the difference between her and her sister) She saw the object of her hate blinking back at her noisily from the other side of the room. (_Gah! Kikyo you hate me don't you!_) She rolled over on the top bunk on the twin bunk bed that belonged to her twin and herself. She rested her head on her arms and glared at the clock in hopes that it would silence itself…. **_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. _**She let out a frustrated sigh and growled, she looked at her nightstand for some inanimate object. The night stand was tall, iron bars the stretch up to the top bunk and had two tables inserted, one in the middle for her twin and one on top for her. She grinned as she spotted the remote and with a sleepy war cry she chucked it at the clock and let out a cry of victory as it knocked it over in the trash can which thus caused the plug to come undone. _Fwee! Point one for the Kag-master!_) She squealed mentally as she sat up looking around her room.

"Kagome? You better be up!" She heard her mother's voice call and she nodded. She then slapped herself mentally, she wasn't going to see her nod…boy she needed to go to bed earlier.

"Hai hahaoya! I'm up!" She said mock saluting her door. She untangled herself from her sheets. It was mid summer, and the weather was scorching hot! Their room was decorated with fans cause, kami had it, to where their air conditioner was broken. Her forehead was already sleek with sweat, she was wearing a white tank top and black pajama pants that were rolled up above her knees.

"Don't forget girls that Dad wants you to fix the air conditioner today!"

"Like I would forget!" Kagome said with a laugh. She grabbed a hair clip off of her sister's dresser and tied up her hair. Besides the fact that her sister and herself were well accustomed to the stage and acting they also were well trained mechanics. She walked out of her room and saw her little brother, Souta, walk up the stairs shaking his head. "What's wrong squirt?" She asked ruffling his hair as he walked by.

"Aie…Kikyo is doing her soap opera acting…AGAIN!" He growled frustrated. Kagome snickered. Kikyo was defiantly the queen of Sunday afternoon soap acting. Kikyo would spend hours mimicking the actors on t.v. She walked down stairs and heard a powerful wail. She giggled a bit as she walked past the living room where Kikyo was screaming with tears in her eyes like the girl on T.V. She walked into the kitchen determined to have ice cream for breakfast.

Kikyo sat silently on the couch completely enthralled with the t.v. Yes! It was Sunday and her soaps were on. She lounged on their dark blue couches dressed in her dark red pajama shorts and a white tank top like her sisters. Her sweat dampened hair was pulled up into a lopped pony tail. She glanced over to the table by the couch during the commercial and looked at the picture letting a brief sadness cross her features. (_We miss you otokooya_) She thought sadly looking at a dark haired man in the picture. He carried the 7 year old twins, one on each shoulder. Their mother was standing beside him smiling while holding a 2 year old Souta in her arms. That was 10 years ago. She then heard the distinct clatter of the alarm clock on the floor above her and smirked. (_Ha! Point for the Kiy-master!_)

"Must you do this every Sunday?" Souta all but complained while wrinkling his nose at the t.v and she laughed.

"Of course! How do I expect to get any better at acting?" She replied as if it was obvious as the sky was blue.

"Gah, but you are good enough already!" He said, man he wanted to watch his Sunday cartoons.

"Maybe, but not good enough." She teased and suddenly glared and screamed at the t.v. "That bastard! Taren put everything out into saving his ass from her mother and he is dumping her for that whore?" She screamed and Souta groaned. Kami did he have weird sisters. He finally went to his room with a sigh of defeat. Kikyo glared at the television and decided to play along. She watched the main character, Taren, get tears in her eyes and started to scream at him. She followed suit by making her eyes watery, which always did wonders when she was little, and started to go along with Taren and sobbed and started to give the pillow, who was playing the man, a verbal beat down.

"Having fun?" Kagome asked as she walked in two bowls of ice cream. Kikyo wiped her eyes with a laugh.

"Fwee! Ice Cream!" Kikyo giggled happily and took a bowl. The twins took a seat and Kagome arched a brow,

"Why is David not with Taren and with the slut?" Kagome asked sucking on her spoon.

"Would you believe that bastard dumped her for that thing?" Kikyo growled, obviously outraged.

"What? That bastard!" Kagome fumed. She laughed mentally; Sundays were always a day the twins spent most together, even if it was watching soap operas. After awhile their mother came in a dropped a box of tool on the floor in front of them.

"Alright girls, come on. Its past noon and I am sure you guys want to be in the air conditioning." Their mother said with a gentle but firm voice. Their mother was tall and always beautiful in their eyes, while they had raven locks, their mother had dark brown; short locks the twisted around shortly towards her shoulders. Souta had taken more after his mother in appearance while the girls were like a female version of their father. She was dressed in an apron and white summer dress. No matter the temperature she would always dress as a typical house wife. The girls groaned,

"But it's so hot out there! Can't we wait till the evening?" Kikyo asked pouting.

"Yea! What if we melt?" Kagome frowned putting in affect her big puppy dog eyes.

"You don't do it right now I won't give you the letters you both received in the mail today and they seem quite important." She teased pulling two letters from her apron. The girls looked at each other from the corners of their eyes and back to the fancy letters.

"Race ya!" Kagome called out dashing over the couch while Kikyo quickly grabbed the tools,

"No you don't!" She hollered hot on her trial. Their mother chuckled and picked up the bowls after safely tucking away the letters and headed to the kitchen.

Outside the girls were panting from the heat. Sweat adorned their young features as they clanked around with the conditioner.

"You would figure that since we are taking care of a national land mark that they would give us top quality stuff." Kagome grumbled while twisting another bolt. Both girls were huddled over the hunk of machinery poking at odds and ends trying to find what stalled their precious air conditioner. The Higurashi family had inherited the shrine through generations. It was in their grandfather's hands and then it would be left to their mother, then them plus their brother. The shrine was ancient and held a wonderful tale that drew tourists often.

A tale of a reincarnated priestess traveling back in time to the feudal era through a well called the bone eaters well. There she met a half demon and was freed, a scared jewel was shattered in an attempt by the young girl to save a child's life and they had a never ending journey to complete the jewel. Romance was involved because while the half demon was still in love with the living dead priestess the dubbed, reincarnation, was starting to heal his betrayed heart. It was a miraculous story and the girls never tired of hearing it. Their mother found it enjoyable that she named her daughters after the two girls of this feudal fairy tale. They looked alike as the two women did that the half demon loved. Of course Kikyo was named Kikyo for being born first and Kagome followed and dubbed her the name of the reincarnated priestess. The twins didn't mind, they rather enjoyed it. Yet the tale only stopped halfway, no one knows how the story had ended because there was grand battle between the half demon and his brother and with a huge blast of energy from both sides consumed the land they stood. No one knew anything of them since then and presumed the heroes dead and life went on.

"Here is the problem!" Kikyo cried out happily and Kegome peered over her sister's shoulder and saw a little rodent nibbling on some wires…and not just any rodent.

"SOUTA!" They cried and the little boy peeked out the window.

"Wha!" He complained and looked down to see Kagome tapping her foot holding the little rat in her hand.

"Unless you want me to feed Mr. Gesshirui to Buyo you better come and get him!" She all but roared at her little brother. While the feud went on Kikyo had finished using black tape to fix the wires and called to her mother that was in the garden,

"Try it now mom!" They packed up their tools and followed a protective Souta into the house. The three siblings let out a cheer as they were met with the ice cold breeze of the air conditioning.

"Alright!" They cheered. The girls joined their mother in the kitchen, both downing glasses of water.

"Here you are girls." Said Mrs. Higurashi while handing them the letters and walked out. The two girls sat down at the table eagerly and looked at the letters. Both were written in beautiful find print with only their names on the front. They arched a brow at each other and they opened them carefully. Both read the letters aloud at the same time.

_Dear Kagome and Kikyo Higurashi,_

_We, the staff of Shikon High; School of Performing Arts, humbly request your enrollment at the beginning of this school year which starts August 14. We have gotten many very positive submissions of request from your teachers at Tenchi High. We would be greatly honored to have your participation. Our school is located in Yokohama Japan. We offer dorm room for out of town students. We eagerly await your response, our information in on the following sheet. Thank you for your time. _

_Principle Taisho_

Silence filled the kitchen as the two girls read the letters over again to themselves. Slowly their mind let the information sink in and simultaneously they screamed,

"OMG!" They ran to each other and hugged on another like a life line. They screamed and cried happily. Their wish had come true! They were just invited to join THE BEST performing arts school in the world! (_Oh Satsuya…if you could see our girls now_) Mrs. Higurashi thought while looking to the picture on the table in the living room after hearing the joyous screams in the kitchen.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**In Yokohama Japan…**

The room was faintly lit while aphotic shades danced across the room painting it in a dark contrast to the alabaster furniture. He sat in the chair dazing out the window. Broad shoulders set firmly with a business suit adorning his very muscular body which appeared lithe to the naked eye. Dark brows furrowed as amber dimmed eyes scanned over the folders of documents once more. His hands were huge and calloused for a lifetime of struggle and they held the papers like they were fragile pieces of porcelain.

"Honey?" Came the voice of his beautiful mate. Mate. He snickered to himself, old habits die hard. His present wife came, Izayoi, his human mate. The mighty Inu Taisho had lived through many many years along with his linked woman. His first mate, his first beautiful mate of the finest Inu Youkai was Tanrei (AN Tanrei means grace :D), was lost to an illness that consumed her from the inside out. For the longest time it was him and his one son, Sesshomaru. For many decades they lived in a constant mourning and Sesshomaru was still a happy child and understood but kept strong for his father. He would always play out side with the young servant children but when a human woman came forth seeking refuge this mighty Taisho took her in. Taisho was consumed by the resembling personalities for he believed in a possible reincarnate. They soon wed and were bound to each other for centuries ahead. If one of them died so would the other. When they had Inu Yasha life had changed. Sesshomaru, for one, closed himself off completely. He was ashamed that his father taken on a new mate and assumingly forgotten about his mother. He refused to talk to this woman and would only show his half brother a half ass acknowledgement. This Sesshomaru trusted no one. Years flew by as the two brothers grew up along side their parents. Kingdoms fell to government and emperors. The human society had overthrown youkai population. They were forced to join the crowd and grow with the advances of technology and thus forth learned. Now Mr. Taisho was the best known company manager on the market. Profits were always high and had one, world renowned school, under his belt. He would have nothing but the best for his sons.

"Hai Koi?" He responded with a fanged grin. A small familiar of his youkai blood. It had been hard to discretely hide his demon image. Centuries of evolution led to the permanent loss of most youkai assets. An immune system to beat the gods, silver dipped hair which could not be dyed or cut was not lost to them as well as their golden eyes. Any other person would suspect that they had early aging in hair color run in the family and never asked and most suspected the colors of their eyes to be a fad of contact lenses and said nothing more. Then the files were closed, the world did not suspect such ancient folk lore of demons and they never mentioned it. To them, being a demon was dead to them now. They were now ranked as high ranking humans.

"Just checking up on you, you have been in here all day." He grunted, she was always looking after him.

"I'm fine. Making one last run through of the students who will be attending this year. I'm crossing my fingers we get the Higurashi duo, with them we have hopes of bringing this school to new heights." He said looking down at the files in his hands. The documents with all the school information on the set of twins and their pictures clipped onto them. These were so detailed as to mark every time they got to school late to what boys they beat up. He chuckled. What a pair.

"Only the best for you, ne?" She asked smiling at him. He nodded and looked out the window as he felt his eldest son's presence walking by.

Sesshomaru had walked out of the mansion in disgust. God how he hated being cooped up. Ever since the accident with his brother hundreds of years ago that had left both of them bed ridden for years he had come to detest the fine pillars and splendor of their home. His alabaster and silver tinted locks were pulled back in a low ponytail that cascaded down his back. He wore a dark royal blue button up shirt that framed his broad shoulders and black slacks. Simple black shoes completed his attire as he walked down towards the cliff, past his father's office. He growled deep within his throat, that woman was there with him. Even after all these years of explanations, apologies, kindness, and promises, he could still not find it in his heart to forgive his father. He sighed through his bangs.

He continued walking down the ruffed up path he had made many years ago. Only thing he seemed to like about Yokohama was that the ocean, it was here since it was a port city after all. He walked through the forest inhaling deeply, his golden eyes taking in the beauty of nature around him. One too many times had people considered him "curved" for his lack of relationships, like of natural beauty, and his looks. He was not one would call handsome. No, he was considered celestially beautiful. He had gained his features from his mother and everyday he saw his father he could see heartache in his eyes, he was always a constant reminder. He prided himself. He missed his mother everyday he had to look in the mirror. Looking into the mirror he could see through the salty vision of perfection and grace. His mother's silvery moon pigmented locks that she would always have in a bun no less of perfection. It was decorated with small white flower pins that were encrusted with diamonds. She was like a goddess in everyone's eyes. Her death still lay heavily on his shoulders.

He sat leaned against the tree crossing his arms over his chiseled chest as his dark amber eyes looked out to the ocean. It never seem to change…just like him. Waves rushing in over the years, it probably has seen many things, heard many things, and felt the changes of the world around it yet it still rushes in to lap at the sandy shores…never changing. Like himself… His mother loved arts of all kind. Theater which dubbed in today terms as in acting and movies. This was his only reason for staying in the profession and decided to teach the underclass men of this school year. He had seen the eager look in his father's eyes. Something about this year was going to be different. He could feel the change in his bones (_Mother…_)

Inu Yasha scoffed as he saw his bother walked down the well worn path towards the cliff. If his brother wasn't training it was down there at that damned piece of rock. He sighed and growled, summer was almost over and he was thanking every god he knew and even the ones he didn't. He was bored out of his mind! Inu Yasha continued to walk in the opposite direction of his brother down his own path in the woods. The brothers, so different in personality shared more interests and such than they knew. Inu Yasha's father made a twist of genetics for him to loose his precious dog ears upon his head. The same went for his brother, markings and pointy ears all gone. And god forbid, their claws. God how they hated the loss of them. Both brothers shared a sense of helplessness. No weapons of defense besides modern day katanas that wouldn't even fend off a dog. Sure there were barely any traces of demons now a days but old habits die hard.

His wild locks were tied up in a similar fashion as his brother. Except the fact of his much more wild bangs obscuring his vision of the path in front of his and his side locks flopped down a little past his shoulders. He wore a dark red button up shirt, very similar to his brothers' style and black slacks also. So different but so alike as his mother always said. He reached his destination happily. Of course he would never let this care free smile grace his lips in public but right now he was in his element. He was in his forest. He climbed a mighty oak and rested against a branch. He sighed contently.

He sat with his arms crossed over his chest silently. He watched as the small woodland creatures became brave and dared to come into the open by his tree. A small fanged smile appeared on his lips as he saw a doe and her fawn chewing on some of the grass. Some squirrels chased each other near a patch of clovers where some rabbits nibbled upon them. The leaves rustled and danced above him with the soft ocean breeze and the small beams of sunlight that made their way through the canopy shown down on his face. He relished in the sunshine which gave him a nice skin tone. His brother was mostly a shade of porcelain for his favor of the night while he adored his sunshine. Suddenly the peacefulness of the calm forest theme was shattered with a cell phone ring. He groaned, that tone meant it was none other than his best friend Miroku. Even though he would never admit to that out loud.

"What ya want?" He all but growled while answering the phone.

"Yo Yash! I guess I interrupted 'I'm sitting in a tree' time again didn't I?" He chuckled in response.

"Keh." Miroku knew him to damn well.

"Well I just wanted to say that Hojo and I are coming over in a bit."

"What ya need to bring him for?" He groaned. Hojo Kaze. Older brother to Miroku. Those two were as bad as himself and his brother when it came to personalities. Except of being cold hearted well…Hojo was just dense as hell. Yet Miroku considered him a god because besides the obvious, Hojo was a VERY talented artist but occasionally drew naked pictures of the fairer sex. He scoffed. Fag.

"Your father asked Hojo to paint a centerpiece for the school." Miroku stated. Miroku and his brother had attened Shikon ever since they were kids. Shikon was the hugest school in the world and best at that. It taught all grades and could dorm students over 13. There were two, four story buildings. Then there were rows of one floor buildings in the back. In the middle of school grounds were all sport associated areas and food court. Then there was one more, huge, three story building behind it where the dorms were. All of this had been created with the help of the funds of the Kaze family. The Kaze family was a company that made its profit off of the best clothes line in world due to Mrs. Kaze and the other half of the fortune was created off of Mr. Kaze's architecture.

"How much longer till you arrive?"

"Give or take 10 minutes if this red light doesn't change sooner." Miroku laughed. Inu Yasha could hear the distinct sounds of traffic emitting from his phone and said,

"Alright. I'll open the gates for you." After that he leapt off of his branch and started to make his way out of the forest.

Miroku whooted as the light blared green and he floored it. Miroku was defiantly a energetic spirit who enjoyed his life…and the women. He had his pitch black hair pulled back into a small rat tail except a few brave bangs decided to hang lazily in his face, well until the wind grasped them back with Miroku's speed demon of a car. He enjoyed the breeze in his hair as he continued to blaze down the streets in his black convertible. He then took an exit and started to drive down a rural path that was hidden on the woods. After making his way down the mile long drive way he drove through the black steel gates. His brother sat petrified in the passenger seat. It all came back to him on why he didn't like riding with his brother. His light chestnut locks were wind blasted everywhere. He got out of the car dressed in his black shirt and jeans and inspencted the picture with his green eyes,

"Your lucky you didn't damage the picute." He mumbled.

"Yo Yash!" He called out with a wave of his hand. He leapt out and straightened his dark amethyst shirt and blue jeans. "Help es will ya?" He asked pointing to the huge brown paper wrapped parcel in the back. Inu Yasha huffed and the three pulled it out and started to head for the mansion that was built by the best of the best, Miroku's father. The servants opened the door and they walked into the main room. They set it down and wiped the light sweat from their forhead. "Fweh! That was heavy." Miroku stated as he plopped down on the dark leather couches. Hojo followed in the same fashion, just much more mature about it. Mr. Tashio and his mate walked into the living room and greeted the boys.

"Weclome back Miroku, Hojo." Mr. Taisho stated in a friendly manner.

"You Pops, here it is!" Miroku said happily.

" Sorry bout the delay, my model was sick for a few days." Hojo said formally as he bowed his head apologetically. Izayoi walked in dressed in her beautiful evening kimono. She could still not find it in her heart to part from her traditional ways. Not that they mind, she was still beautiful none the less.

"Want to do the honors mother?" Inu Yasha asked, he was always formal when in front of his parents. She nodded and walked over to the huge piece, it was just about at tell as herself she mused. She pulled on the string of rope and with a slight tug the papers unraveled themselves and pooled around the picture on the floor. Near by servants paused in awe and the Taisho family stared.

"This piece is exceptional. Hojo this is spectacular. This is excellent." Mr. Taisho said with complete astonishment. Hojo bowed his head bashfully. The picture had a dark back ground with a mix of blue, black, and dark purple hues. A woman was standing in a graceful pose in a bright kimono to stand out against the back ground. Spring colors of orange, green, red, and gold made of the brilliantly patterned hued kimono. She had ice white/blue hair that was in a beautiful collection of disarray and was holding to silver mask, masks of drama. One happy, one said. She had cheery lips and blue kikyo flowers adorning her hair and one painted on her cheek. Iridescent shawls decorated her bare shoulders and floated around her gracefully. It was a piece that would astound the students.

"It's so beautiful." Inu Yasha's mother praised. Miroku and Hojo grinned. If it passes Izayoi it would pass for the world.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**In Kyoto Japan…**

"AHH! MOTHER!" a young girl screamed while running through the house. The house wasn't big and fancy but it was enough to call home for the twelve occupants. Yes… you heard right. Twelve. A girl who appeared to be around 17 ran into the room with 4 young boys clinging to her legs. She was skinny but you could tell she was athletic, ya had to be with 4 kids clinging to you! She had long dark hair pulled up into a high ponytail and faint golden amber eyes, yet upon her head stuck out two bushy brown wolf ears. She had a black tank top on and baggy, ripped, blue jeans. She had some black jelly bracelets around her wrists and a black choker around her neck. She had a soft shade of magenta eye shadow and dark cherry lips. This was Sango Hiraikotsu. The only adoptive daughter of the Hiraikotsu family. This was indeed a huge family but none the less, a happy family.

"This was Kouga's doing wasn't it?" She cried desperately trying to fling the little whelps off of her legs but to no avail. Kouga Hiraikostu was the oldest of the family aging 18 in human years. All in all the family included, Mr. and Mrs. Hiraikostu, Sango, Kouga, and 4 little boys and 4 little girls. It was obvious they were youkai, who in their right mind would have this many kids if they were human? The little wolf cubs giggled and clung closer to her legs. She groaned and flopped over on the raggedy old couch making 4 little boys dog…well…wolf pile on her. They all laughed as their mother smiled at the scene before her. She had found Sango after a tragic accident on the cliff in the patch of not to far from the house by the road. She had taken her in and the family had taken her in happily. Especially Kouga. He claimed it his duty to watch over his siblings and took a liking to Sango. They were inseparable but a result of that caused Sango to be a rowdy tomboy and fighter like her older brother.

"AHHH! DAD!" A masculine yet young voice screamed. Into the living came none other than the wolf teenager himself. His more wolfish features as his tail and ears remained for the family not having the magical knowledge to hide it. They made it through the present day though with stuffing his tail down his jeans and no one really looked at his ears. His bright blue eyes had got him many girlfriends and sometimes managed to make Sango blush. There stood Kouga with one little girl on his head pulling on his black ponytail, two hung off of each arm and the final one was gnawing on his leg.

"You! This was your doing!" He accused his hanyou of a sister. When taking Sango into the family, they made it official by making her hanyou with the blood transfer of her new parents. She laughed sheepishly and all the wolf cubs cheered and raised there little hands in the air,

"Fight!" The two eldest siblings smirked and rushed out into the backyard with the little wolf cubs on their heels. Out in the back yard the two prepared in a fighting stance. Yes oh how they loved to fight. Kouga and Sango always loved to challenge each other, do tons of stunts for the public and movies to bring in extra money to the family, and most of all, reek havoc on one another with their faithful siblings. Kouga was the first to dash forward and swing his fist which Sango barely had enough time to duck. Dust rose as they started to swing at each other again and again with their little fans cheering from the sidelines. Right when Kouga punched she swung her foot to kick him in the side and they caught each other. They stood in the yard smirking at each other why he used his free hand to catch her leg and she used one hand to catch his fist and the other holding her claws at her neck.

"Point for my girl!" Their father called out making another tally mark on the back wall of the house where many more were. It was always a way to pass the time. The back wall of the house had a line dividing it down the middle. One side had Kouga's carved into it and the other had Sango's. Both side had tons of tally marks but after all these years Kouga was still ahead by a few hundred. In the shed were extra boards with tally marks on them from the past decades.

"Kouga! Sango! Phone!" Their mother called out and the teens raised their brows at each other. It was Sunday, who on earth was calling? Walking into the house Sango picked up the phone in the kitchen while Kouga got the one from their mother.

"Moshi Moshi?" They answered at once.

"Hello. Kouga and Sango Hiraikotsu?" Said a gruff voice.

"Hai." They responded as Sango walked into the living room to sit down on the couch by her brother resting her feet on his lap. He glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"This is Katsumoto Taisho." He needn't say more. Both of them had their jaws drop and stared wide eyed.

"What can we help you with Taisho-sama?" Sango asked bravely. They weren't stupid. This was a demon lord and they damn well knew it, expecially Kouga. Yet he never would reveal that information about a certain piece of past to his sister. Never. He chuckled and responded,

"No need for formalities. I have a proposal for you."

"What is it we can do for you?" Kouga asked. They gulped nervously, what would the master of the economic world and best school principle in the world be doing calling there house and he himself none the less. Mentally they laughed sheepishly, they had always been home schooled considering their demon state.

"I have noticed from the last movie, Hiei Samurai, that you were the stunt doubles, and the chorographers for the battle scenes yes?"

"Hai we were." They responded.

"Well. As you know I am the principle of Shikon High, School of Performing Arts and I was wondering if you two were interested in attending this school year. I am clearly aware of you youkai heritage but I can have that fixed with my mate. This school year we have a big event planned and your two's attendance would be greatly appreciated. Do you accept?" They looked at each other like he had asked if the world was round. Of Course! They high five each other,

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" They cheered.

"Glad to hear it. With in the next week you should receive the information and your plane tickets in the mail. You will be able to have rooms in our dorms. I await your arrival." He responded happily and hung up the phone. The two dropped the phone and stood up happily and Kouga picked up his sister and spun her in the air before they held each other tightly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**In Okinawa Japan…**

"How is it coming Shippo?" asked a male with bright orange hair and viridian eyes. He was looking up to the ceiling where there was a hole where they had previously moved the ceiling plate.

"Just a moment longer!" Grunted a semi deep voice from the ceiling. He chuckled at his son and looked around their studio. Best lighting studio in the world. They would make a daily profit using their studio as a professional photo studio. Their lighting system was the best in the world. Usually grand movie masters would pay them generous amounts to the do the lighting in their movies; their latest hit was Hiei Samurai. He chuckled, the two stunt doubles became quick friends with their son. Must be a demon thing. Finally a head peaked out from the ceiling. "Try it now dad." The young teen appeared 15 to human eyes. He had firery colored hair that was wild but damped with sweat. He had bright emerald eyes that shown with curiosity. He carefully lowered his tools on the ladder and leapt out rather gracefully. He may be a pre-teen but was in great shape with signs of some muscle definition. His had a long yet still fluffy fox tail swaying outside of his pants; he hadn't grown out of the baby fluff yet which he hated. It made him seem so childish. His father turned a switch on and grinned as the lights flickered on.

"Well done my boy. It's getting close to dinner time. Pack up and lets go." He said and his son happily followed while turning off the lights in the studio. They walked down a long hallway and pass the lobby shutting off the lights as well. Walking to the back of the building was a door which his father unlocked. He opened the door which lead to a stair case and followed it up and it lead to their living room. The Kitsune home was made on top of the studio which worked well for them in so many way. Like Shippo could sleep in before going to work!

"I see you finally got the lights fixed!" Shippo's mother said happily as Shippo plopped down on the couch wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Yeah, looks like the summer bugs are starting to chew up the wires again." He stated. The two parents were proud of their only son, after the catastrophic even hundreds of years ago they had somehow found themselves in a haven with their son. Their son had been depressed for decades for the loss of his friends but he never let that sad face show in front of his parents. Shippo had grown quite strong but showed no interest in fighting. His long orange tinted hair was pulled back in a ponytail that ended a little bit past his shoulders. He wore a sweaty and grease covered beater and baggy blue jeans with a green sweater tied around his waist. His cheeks and forehead were smudged from the grease but he ignored it shutting his eyes. It's been a long day.

After a long shower he was in his room nibbling on some banana bread checking through his e-mail. He scrolled through the list and found junk mail, a letter from his pen pal in America, her name was Rin. Then one e-mail stood out. From S.S.O.P.A. He clicked on it and started to read through the letter and let out a loud whoot and scream.

"WHOOHOO!" He screamed and jumped out of his chair causing it to fall back on the floor with a loud thud. In the kitchen his parents looked at eachother awkwardly,

"You don't think he found my 'special' magazines did he?" His father asked.

"Pervert!" His mother yelled throwing a cup at him and he fell back laughing.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**In San Diego California, America…**

"See you tomorrow Rin!" A few teen girls called out to the 15 year old as they waved and walked down the street.

"See ya later guys!" She called out and walked into the house. She was dressed in a dark blue two pieces with a light blue towel tossed over her shoulder. She had light hazel eyes and dark black hair that had some while locks of hair tucked into a pony tail on the side of her head. Some freckles adorned her reddened cheeks as she continued to rummage through the fridge. She looked on the fridge and saw a note from her mother,

_Out shopping. lunch is in the microwave._

She sighed, figures. Her mother always was a shopping addict. She snickered as she opened the microwave with interests and beamed, there, in all it's glory was lumpia!

"Go Mom!" She cried happily and took it out. She walked into the living room and sat down at her computer to see if she got an e-mail from her pen pal in Japan. She grinned as she saw one very enthusiastic subject pop up on her list. She clicked on it and laughed. There in big bold letters about the size of her hand he had written,

"_I GOT INTO SHIKON!S.S.O.P.A!"_ She stifled another giggle as she read the rest of the letter. She was happy for him. Rin had always wanted to go to Japan but her mother's duties kept her here so the least she could so was get a pen pal in Japan. Her mother worked for the state and she always passed her time writing stories and scripts for her friends. They were would give her the subject and characters and she would bring it to life. She smiled but winced at the slight sun burn she had received from the morning swim in the ocean.

She sat down on the couch and continued to munch on her lumpia when she spotted a letter on the table that had Japanese kanji written on. She arched a dark brow, did Shippo write her a letter? It was obviously something important though from how it was written so elegantly. She opened the letter and read it and thanked the gods she studied her Japanese.

_Rin Festival, _

_Oira, yakuin Shikon Haisuku-ru, bunka shigusa gigei, hitoeni irai goshujin shusshi hon gakkou toshi oite Hachigatsu juuyon. _

(AN I would write the rest but it takes to long. xD. Means the same thing as Kagome and Kikyo's letter.)

Rin let out a high pitched squeal and danced around the living room. (_I got what I wanted!_) She thought happily and immediately set back to respond to Shippo with just as much or even more enthusiasm.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Gah! **OMG I didn't think I would actually right all that for one chapter! X.x; I Hope you guys enjoyed it cause I enjoyed writing it. :D Your Authoress Simli. If you love me you will review! This took up 13 pgs on my M.W o.O

Aisu-Hime – So what ya think? Cause now this is the story!

Kagamoesiun – Yeah the title is awkward but it will make itself very obvious in soon chapters. Then you will know why I named it A.O.D.V.

fluffychick15 – Wala! Hehe, I know you!

lilred-07 – Thankies! I really never have done that with characters before either. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Inuyasha'sMYlover – Sesshou ish My lover! xD. (Updates and goes to room with fluffy cause she is grounded ;D )


	3. Hugs N' Kisses

**Arts of Domestic Violence**

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu Yasha & Co.

"talk"

(_thoughts_)

**&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&**

**In Toyko Japan…**

Today was the day. The twins had been extremely hyper and exhilarated for the two weeks that followed the day that had gotten the letter. They both actually went out to go buy frames to put their dear letters in them and hang them up on their wall. Kikyo was the first to awaken. Unlike her twin, she had packed all day yesterday and got a good night's sleep…well after she threatened Kagome with the pain of death for Mr. Snuggles if she didn't go to sleep. Mr. Snuggles was Kagome's white and dark blue plushy their father had given her birthday. She lay in bed for awhile with one arm rested over her forehead. The sun was going to come up soon; she glanced at her clock, _5:32 am._ A soft sigh escaped her rosy lips as she closed her mahogany eyes. She had a weird sensation down to the tip of her toes when she woke up, that usual meant that something big was going to happen. She giggled, of course there was! They were going to Yokohama! They had never seen the ocean before and today she was going to see it first hand, (_I got to make sure I pack my camera_) She thought idly. She was so lost in thought that it wasn't until the first rays of sunshine started to appear in the window that she snapped out of her daze. She looked up at the bed above her, its' indentation spoke for the body resting in it.

She smirked; Kagome's hand and legs were dangling off the side of the bed above her. She pondered on kicking the mattress above her but then she might miss the chance to take a shower first. She shuddered at that thought. If Kagome had gotten the shower first she would surely catch ammonia for her sister's flaw of taking ALL the hot water! She rolled over on her side and cuddled Mr. Fluffykins, her white and dark red fluffy dog plushy. She snuggled it momentarily fighting the urge to fall asleep. She groaned and flipped the covers back and shivered. (_Damn air conditioning! C-O-L-D!_) She looked outside as the sun rose higher above the tree's lighting up the shrine in a warm golden tint. She could already see the ground look smoldering hot. She was happy though, it didn't start getting cold in Yokohama till late October. Looking around her room she was still surprised that with two suitcases for each of them; full of belongings, that their room still looked inhabited.

She picked up her choice of clothes and headed into the shower. Disregarding her pajama's she jumped into her steamy shower. The way things were planned today was at eight their mom would drive them to Yokohama. Yokohama was a few hours drive from Toyko which the girls were grateful for. That meant they could always come back on days off or the weekend. Kikyo closed her eyes and savored the touch of the warm water running down her body. She let a dreamy smile cover her shapely lips and started to sway her hips. She started to sing softly to herself allowing her body to twirl in the shower giddily. Now, the effect of finally being able to leave was kicking.

"Yes! We are leaving!" She cheered in the shower twirling and raising her arms above her head swinging her head a bit causing the pristine droplets to slide down the length of her waist length raven locks and glimmer off the tips around her as they fell. Suddenly she heard something clatter in the sink. She froze and looked over shoulder. Kikyo heard a strange scratching noise and she gulped nervously. She slowly peeked out from the curtain and saw a brown fuzzy blob crawl towards her. She whimpered as she backed against the wall as it climbed on the side of the tub. With a mighty leap it was on her head causing her to scream and slip in the shower. She let out a 'oof' as she landed on her back and glared at the little creature on her stomach… (_I'm…going…to…kill him. I'm going to kill him! Wait till I)_ she stopped her train of thought and let a blood curling scream, "SOUTA!" Souta was leaning against the bathroom door and he laughed manically as she took off down stairs and outside to hide.

Kagome was snoring softly when she heard the scream of anger. She jolted awake but laughed as she heard her brother pound down the stairs. She sat up in her bed a yawned stretching her hands high above her head. Then she heard the rushing of water from within the bathroom (_Damn! She beat me to the shower!_) She frowned and stuck her tongue out at the door. She stumbled down off the side of her bed and looked out her window with a grin. Today was it! She smiled dreamingly turning around to walk… THUD… "Kikyo!" She screamed as she lay on the floor with her face snuggly making out with the carpet. Her feet tangled up with clothes and Kikyo's opened suitcase. (_SHE SO DID THAT ON PURPOSE!_) She screamed mentally. Oh just she wait, when she comes back in here she grinned evilly. She decided to be "nice" and zip up all of their suitcases while grumbling death threats under her breath.

She heaved the last of the suitcases up by the door which she dubbed the leaning tower of mass destruction. She also had two backpacks opened and ready, one toss on her bed and one on her sisters. On the door, hanging, were a few plastic covered kimonos. When they had read into the school plans for Shikon they discovered that they were still able to celebrate the festivals through out the year which included the Latern Festival that was actually started today for them and lasted for 3 more days (1) , in September they would be able to celebrate Higan which held a lot of personal value to the girls, Sakura Festival which was one of Kagome's personal favorites, and finally Tanabata Matsure which was the star festival. Kikyo had loved that one the best because usually Kikyo would perform the story for the little kids. Kagome heard the bathroom door open and she smirked and hid behind the door. When Kikyo walked in she was still hissing death threats under her breath.

"HHYYYAAA!" Kagome cried as she tackled her sister from behind and they landed on the bed. Kikyo let out a scream and soon erupted in fits of laughter when Kagome started to attack her ribs. Kagome continued her gruesome tickle attack on her sister when she felt a pillow hit the side of her head. Kagome looked dumbstruck and then glared at her sister,

"This is war!" Kikyo smirked and Kagome launched at the nearest pillow,

"Pillow Fight!" She yelled back and the two twins continued to bash at each other when the door opened,

"What's going on in here?" Their mother asked and they turned to each other and laughed nervously.

"Pillow fight?' They offered weakly.

"And you left me out?" Their mother huffed putting her hands on her hips.

"Wha?" They stared and started laughing when they felt the beanbag hit them. They fell back on the bed from impact and looked up to see her mom holding a pillow in one hand with a devious look on her face.

"Get her!" They cried and the three women continued to hit one another with the pillows. So far Kagome was the best off for having many pillows in her clutches and catapulting them at her mother and sister from the safety of her top bunk.

"Mom?" Came the timid voice of Souta. He peeked in a saw a flurry of feathers drifting around the room and his Mom just landing another blow to Kikyo with a pillow and his other sister on her bead laughing evilly as she looked at him. He sweatdropped as a pillow collided with him. "You are not getting away with that!" He cried grabbing the offending pillow and ran across her room and clamored onto the dresser and then successfully leapt at his sister with a wild call of rage and continued to beat her with a pillow. Grandfather happened to walk down the hallway to inspect all the noise and saw his grandchildren and daughter in a huge pillow fight. A smile covered his wise features as he shut the door and went back into the living room. The Higurashi Shrine echoed with laughter all morning.

**&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&**

**In Yokohama Japan…**

Inu Yasha sat in his blazing red Imperial at yet another red light. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair that today he had let wave freely. It was his responsibility to go to the school and help the school committee make sure everything was ready. Today was Obon, the Latern Festival, and they were decorating the school to commemorate the event. He grumbled,

"I don't see the need to decorate, we aren't even celebrating here." He glared at the red light, "Change damn you!" He cursed loudly ignoring the curious and worried glances from passer bys.

"Inu Yasha your causing people to stare" Miroku chuckled while sitting in the passenger's seat. Inu Yasha groaned and rested his forehead against the steering wheel growling at the light.

"Why are all the lights like this here in Yokohama!" He all but yelled at the dastardly light. Inu Yasha's golden hues blazed against his bangs as he leaned against the dark covered seats. "Thanks for coming with me man. I don't want to have to deal with all these bone heads alone." Inu Yasha said casting a would-be attempt of a grateful look towards Miroku. Miroku laughed a bit shaking his head,

"Don't worry bout it. It's better than being with all the stuffy priests back in Noshigato." Miroku sighed. His brother was taking care of those duties. Hojo and Miroku being of the Priest line, this holiday was an important but unfortunately a lot of work for the boys. The Kaze brothers had hosted this event for school ever since they turned 12. Now, all of them were seniors in Shikon, six years later. Sure the event was second nature for the brothers but it still was a lot of work!

"So, think we will get any hot girls this year?" Inu Yasha asked knowing this would cheer up his forever friend…and he wasn't kidding. That statement meant more than this present Miroku would ever know. (_If only he knew how much of a spitting image Miroku is of his ancestor Miroku; before the accident._) Inu Yasha thought quietly and let out a wild cheer as the light turned green. He floored it with a hoot and with wild call from Miroku who threw his hands in the air. Suddenly a car beside them revved his engine, a sign of a challenge that he would never back down from.

"Your screwed bitch!" The hugely buff man called out his window,

"Bring it on asshole!" Miroku called back with a smirk,

"Down to the end of Rachio!" Inu Yasha yelled. That was where his school was and he was going to win.

"50 bucks says you eat my rubber!" The man called back.

"Says you fucker!" Inu Yasha growled and floored it. With a screech of tires the two cars blazed down the highway zig zagging through all the cars.

"Whoo-hoo!" Miroku yelled with a laugh throwing his hands in the air flipping off their challenger casually whom was behind them a tad. The two boys leaned towards the right as they swung into a sharp left leading them down an alley way. Floating debris and smoke was the only trail left behind for anyone to conceive that a car had raced by. The man was hot on his trail as they squealed around the corner. It was only a mile down the vacant road, he would win. The two cars were nose to nose beside each other, their engines roaring and the wind screaming past them. Suddenly a squirrel leapt into the road right in front of Inu Yasha's car.

"Shit!" He screamed as he swerved off to the side leaving behind a dark trail of tire streaks. His car did a series of circles down the road by his challenger that slowed to avoid being hit. Both cars finally came to a halt at the gate, Inu Yasha's car at a slant by the other mans. The two teens looked at each other, their hair blasted everywhere and they started laughing so hard they were clutching their sides.

"My fifty bucks please." The man said cockily out his window. The wind blasted Miroku caste him a look of 'oh-shut-the-hell-up-cause-you-ruined-our-fun' and leaned into the back seat and grabbed his monk staff. Leaping out of the side he walked to the end of the cars and held his staff to the fronts. He smirked,

"Yes, please hand over the money dear sir. For I am a humble monk who speaks the truth and my staff does not lie. We won." The man stared wide eyed and flung the money at them and squealed off.

"I can't believe he believed that." Inu Yasha laughed as his picked up the money and Miroku shrugged with a smile. Inu Yasha then parked his car and the two walked past the decorators and walked in one of the set of double doors.

Sesshomaru Taisho. The emotionless statue of perfection and beauty had sat quietly on his cliff. His one leg was brought up as an armrest for one his arms, using the other arm for support as he allowed his free leg to swing off the side of the cliff. His dark amber orbs gazed out at the end of the ocean through his silver bangs. His long hair once more swept back into a low pony tail. Obon, the Lantern Festival. Unknown to the rest of the world, his heart ached and reached out for two souls. He lowered his head and opened his hand and his long fingers uncurled and revealed the two jewels in his hand. There were two bells. A small silver one with the name of his dearest child he missed so much written in kanji. His eyes hardened when he thought of why she had left his grasp, his little angel. Her large mahogany eyes stared at him in fear, longing, praise, love, and affection before she disintegrated right in front of his eyes with her hand out stretched to him. Her loss still festered in his heart like a fresh wound.

The second bell was a larger golden one, his mother's beautiful was carved into it. Small ribbons were entwined the bell with small purple flowers tied into it. His dear mother. He would never forget her celestial perfection. Maybe that was why he strived for perfection; his mother was practically the definition. His heart yearned to see her once more and maybe this year she would find her way home with the lamp he had personally set out on the door step. It sat there just waiting to be lit at dusk. Today was a day that if anyone knew Sesshomaru well enough, it meant to stay out of his way. Especially the following month that celebrated Higan. Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru only settled their qualms for one day. That day was Higan, for both of them had the full impact of sorrow as they would personally set out on their own to the place which made both of them suffer. Where they both suffered the loss of loved ones. He shook his head. Now was not a time to think of that, he would pay his respects tonight. He stood up placing the bells in his pocket and headed back towards home.

When he arrived he saw his Father sitting in the limo waiting for him. His mate had left on a jet earlier that morning to go to some demon's house that held two of their students. They were heading to the school waiting for students to arrive. The first flight of students would be arriving within the hour. They sent Inu Yasha ahead to overlook everything and then Miroku would borrow Inu Yasha's car and go ahead and drive back to Noshigato and prepare why the Taisho family took care of the regal manners. Sesshomaru groaned mentally as he calmly sat down and the limo pulled off. While sitting in his seat the limo was full of an eerie silence and his father spoke first.

"Sesshomaru. Thank you for once again for agreeing to teach the drama and theater students. You will be a big key to success this year if we are to enter the broad way festival." His deep voice seemed to echo in the vicinity of the back of the limo. Sesshomaru's golden hues turned slowly to meet the gaze from his father that seemed to bore into his skull

"Hn." He responded with a half grunt and then turned to gaze out the window again. He watched the trees file after one another in a blurry line but scoffed mentally. If only he could have the freedom to run through the trees to his heart's content in his own demon form again. He missed being able to stretch his own true limbs. That was the only sport he enjoyed in school, track. The people in the Olympics called many times yet he refused. He did not work for humans' enjoyment. He was his own person who ran to get away to get that same adrenaline rush he would get many hundred years before. They arrived at the school to see his half brother leaning against the fountain in the front. The fountain was inspired by both brothers and brought to life by Hojo. The statue on the fountain was Sesshomaru's true form, a statue of the massive phantom dog demon he was. The phantom inu youkai stood proudly on a "cliff" which was the arch of the fountain, the two sister swords engraved and jutted out forming an X with their true forms. From the massive snarl formed by his massive jaws sat the no longer existent Shikon no Tama. Sesshomaru ached to be in that form again but it was not the time. One day each year was devoted to Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru where the spell was lifted and they were allowed to be in their true form. Still five months away. Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru shared a glance of understanding and both looked at the statue. Soon the first jet black, bus arrived in the loop of the entrance and opened its doors to release eager students. So it began.

**&O&O&O&O&O&O&**

**In Kyoto Japan…**

Sango was sitting quietly on to the top bunk of her bed. Her legs were crossed and her arms were folded across her chest as she leaned against the wall. She was already dressed and everything was packed, hell she didn't even go to bed. By the time she had finished packing the sun was rising. Her dimmed golden eyes looked at the clock _6:14. _She was dressed in red tank top and some black jeans that were ripped at the knees. She smiled as she looked at the torn jeans at her knees and the wild strings that were unraveled. With her life and how much Kouga and her wrestled with her, she would be surprised if she find a pair NOT ripped. She wore her favorite black sneakers and had tied her hair up in high pony tail with her favorite black scrunchi. Her wolf ears flickered on her head as she listened to her siblings snoring. There were three sets of bunk beds in the master bedroom where the siblings resided.

One of them held all the girls. Two were paired on the top curled against each other and the last two girls were snoring softly on the bottom. The next one held two little boys on the top that were sprawled all over each other and on the bottom was a massive mound of blankets from where the two boys were curled beneath them. Then on the last one had Kouga on the bottom bunk that lay on the mattress looking at the bottom of the mattress above him. His muscular arms were folded under his head where his untied dark locks spilled over his arms. His ice blue eyes were lost deep in thought thinking. His long, well built form was stretched across the bed. He wore very dark green baggy pants and a chocolate hued shirt. His tail flicked on the bed tossing to and fro and coiled like a snake before flickering around idly. (_After we go to Yokohama and I get a chance…I should visit the Higurashi shrine and Her grave._) The her he was referring to was not that of the young miko that plagued his mind in his younger years that was nothing but a memory but his dead mate. Wolves mate for life and when he lost his Ayame it felt like another hole formed in his heart. He sighed and saw the occupant in the bed above him shift then his sister's head poked down from the side of the bed,

"Good morning." She said with a smile and he returned it with a small fanged smirk. Suddenly they heard the knock they had been waiting for all morning. They looked from the window to each other giving each other a nod of confidence. They got up and walked to the door and opened it. There was Mrs. Taisho with a gentle smile.

"Kouga and Sango I presume?" She asked. Her voice was gentle and soft and they nodded and let her in their small abode. She paid no heed to the surroundings and offered a charming smile, "Ready to change so we can head back? You will be accompanying me back on my jet when we are done."

"Ready as we could ever be." Sango said while stifling a yawn. She nodded as Kouga led them to the living room. They sat down and Mrs. Taisho went over a few guidelines.

"Alright, the spell I use fades away every new year. My boys have the same spell on them and so if you got any questions you can ask them or me. It's a basic concealment spell that hides your demon attributes from the human eye. Only thing I suggest it be a bit weary because, for instance, you have a tail Kouga and with this spell; you wont have to hide it but someone might sit on it or something if you are not paying attention." The two wolf siblings nodded. "Ready?" She asked and they nodded mutely and she motioned for them to kneel in front of her and close their eyes.

She placed her hands in front of them and let an eerie glow consume them. Everything around them seemed to loose it's color and the ticking of the clock stopped. Their heart beat had even paused as she began to chant. Her words were full of meaning but devoid of any emotion. They made the room feel cold and their bodies non-existent. Finally, in front of her eyes she watched at the demon appendages started to fade away. She smiled as she noticed them finally leave their presences unknown and she had to use her special senses to feel the demonic aura's around them. "There." She said as the time continued to click, the room began to come alive with colors, and their hearts started to beat once more in their chest leaving them lightheaded. They looked at each other and still saw the wolfy appendages and arched a brow at each other but before they could say anything she had beat them to it, "Don't worry. It is naked to the human eye for I can no longer see them but demons still can see them and others."

"Thank you so much." Sango said with a grand smile and Mrs. Taisho smiled back happily and shooed with her hand,

"Alright get your things." She urged. They stood up and walked back into their room and saw their family awake and poised in their room.

"Oh Mom, Dad, everyone I will miss you!" Sango suddenly burst teary eyed. She embraced her parents sniffling quietly and they embraced her tightly. The little ones ran to the hugging adults and wrapped their small arms around Sango's legs and started to whimper. She laughed a bit and leaned down and hugged her younger siblings. "Oh I love you all so much." Sango said nuzzling them all making the wolf cubs let out growls of comfort. The younger cubs then launched themselves at their older brother, their role model, and hugged him crying.

"Sango." Her mother addressed her and she looked up quietly to see her mother holding something in her hand. "I think it's time I gave you this…"

"You know we are not your real parents….but we will always be here for you." Her father said. She nodded tearfully and grasped the item her mother gave her. She opened the small box and inside laid a photograph. Her eyes widened as she looked at the figures in the picture. The flashback hit her like a ton of bricks.

**_"Daddy, Kohaku, Mommy!" A young little girl cried out. The four of them were sitting under a tree at a picnic and Sango was wearing her little summer dress. She looked at her family with such love and affection. Her mother was wearing a beautiful light blue dress and her long raven tresses rippled down her back and her blue eyes shown brightly. She offered her daughter a sweet smile. Her father, his short and unruly black locks chopped and danced with the breeze. His dark brown eyes shown bright with happiness and he laughed at his daughter's antics of trying to hold the Polaroid camera correct in her small hands. Her little brother had his wild black locks tied up in a ponytail and had freckles adorning his cheeks and his brown eyes matched hers. Her baby brother stuck his tongue out promptly at the camera as she snapped the picture. She giggled and ran over to her family with a hug._**

_**Later that night they were in silence in the car. It was a comfortable silence though. The rain clattered down on the car and the lightening had struck unmercifully and lit up the sky revealing it's daggers of rain. A blinding light occurred around the corner and loud clatter was the last thing before she felt the drop in her stomach. The car plunged over the side of the cliff as she let out a scream before the car slammed into the rocks below. When she awoke she saw a woman peering over her soaking wet. **_

Sango had to fight the whimper in her throat and looked at her parents.

"I will always consider you my parents." She said and offered them another smile and hug.

"Have this too. They are relatives of you." Her mother said quietly handing her a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it.

"Thank you." She said.

"Sis, let's go." Kouga said walking over to them. "Take care mom; dad." He said lowering a bit to hug them and nodded to Sango. The two let the room in silence with a duffle bag tossed over their shoulders. They walked out to the car hearing their family say goodbye and waving through the windows.

**&O&O&O&O&O&O&**

**In Okinawa Japan… **

Shippo lay in bed snoring quietly. His body sprawled out in a tangled mass of blankets and clothes. Shippo was defiantly the typical teen because no matter what was on his bed he would sleep with it and his room was always trashed. His feet were resting on top of a light he was trying to fix the night before for sake of trying to make him fall asleep, his clothes were tangled around his waist and he was drooling on the light plans on his pillow. His light orange locks drifted across his face quietly and flew up and floated back down every time his fan blew in his direction. "**_HELLO OKINAWA JAPAN! Today is O-bon and make sure you have your lanterns today!" _**Screamed a voice from his radio.

"Aaaahhhh!" Shippo screamed and toppled off of his bed causing papers to flutter around him and his clothes and blankets practically hogtying him on the floor. He whimpered with watery eyes. His landed on his chin and was stuck with his butt in the air. "Owww…" He whimpered as he tried to sit up. When he sat up something very heavy clanked down on his head. "Owiiiieeee!" He whimpered clutching his skull biting his lip with even more watery eyes. The light he had been working on clanked on his head. He glared at his screaming radio and picked up the light and chucked it at the alarm to hear the pleasing smash. "Hahaha…ha…ha….kuso!" He cursed, "I just spent all night trying to fix that!" He complained. He huffed and stood up stretching his arms above his head and stretching to the tip of his toes. He grinned he looked at the calendar. Today was it and on the calendar was marked in black ink, 'Be at airport at 8:00am.' He looked back at his clock and rolled his eyes as he only saw the sparking insides but grinned when he remembered that his pen pal's flight and his would arrive at the same time. He turned on his computer monitor and looked at the time and let out a high pitched girly scream. _7:10. _

In the living room the two parents chuckled and looked at the clock in the living room. _6:10. _they looked at each other and snickered once more. Now you wonder where Shippo got his mischievousness from. They heard their son clanking around his room cursing in every language he knew…which wasn't that much in the first place. He was swearing with every word in the book and Shippo's mother shook her head.

"Such a vile mouth." She chided as she continued to cook her son's breakfast. Her mate chuckled while sitting on the couch when suddenly she hissed, "Dammit!" when some sizzling egg got on her hand.

"Well he didn't get it from me love." He teased and she tossed a glare at him before pegging him with a nearby fork. They heard a knock at the door and Mr. Kitsune walked down the little flight of stairs and opened it to reveal their spell caster. Mr. Hachi the raccoon demon. Always good at masking things he was.

"Morning Hachi." Shippo's father said with a laugh as Hachi came up the stairs with him sniffing after smelling breakfast.

"Mmmm! Eggs and bacon!" Hachi cried happily and rushed to the table waiting to be served. Mr. Kitsune chuckled. Shippo was a spitting image of his father; right down to their laugh. Soon Shippo ran in with his bags and ruffed up and wild hair. His stared with wide green eyes at his father who was still in his pajama's.

"Dad! What are you doing? We have to go!" He cried. Shippo had managed to roughly brush his teeth and throw on some baggy khakis and a dark green shirt; his fox appendage flailing around wildly. His father pointed to the clock and Shippo stared at it and smirked. He walked over to the table by the couch and picked up his father's watch and threw it at him. His father caught it and saw it was actually 7:10 indeed. His mother laughed, it appeared that after his father had changed the time on his clock he must have forgotten the computer and Shippo some time in the night changed them. His father let out a scream,

"Hachi, do it fast!" His father yelled running around the house gathering a few things and already rushing down the steps with the bags. Suddenly a loud thud made its self present with mild cursing and grumbling. His mother laughed at her tumbled mate. Hachi did the same spell as Mrs. Taisho and Shippo sighed in relief. He grabbed a apple and ran out the door waving,

"Bye mom!"

**&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&**

**Flight to Yokohama Japan…**

Rin gazed out the window with another yawn. She was bored out of her mind! She had to adjust so many times that she had forgotten. She had been on the plane for hours while sailing over the Pacific Ocean. Her CD player had died on her two hours into the trip and her extra batteries were in her suitcase. She had tried reading but with the constant hum of the engine and the annoying baby in the row in front of her and the little brat kicking her seat from behind, hell a dead man couldn't sleep. She sighed and leaned her forehead against the window. The only thing that was half exciting so far was when she saw the whales in the water a little after take off and god knows that was hours ago and still had hours to go. She couldn't help but groan aloud. The plan had mostly Japanese people, besides the fact that it was a flight heading towards Japan, it was today was O-bon for them so it was a rush and very crowded.

She tried drawing but with the god awful turbulence she couldn't even make a zig zag right! It would come out looking like a line trying to look like a lightning bolt that had acid. She frowned, there was nothing to do! She had fallen asleep for awhile but with that little spawn of evil kicking her seat, she would have been better off trying to think this as a sad excuse for a massage. (_God what ever I did to piss you off I am sorry!_) She screamed mentally as she continued to jut back and forth in her seat from the kicks. She let a gleeful laugh as the attendant gave her a glass of soda. She grinned and took a sip. SPLASH! Rin froze. Her eye started to twitch as she sputtered out the soda that was in her mouth. Her white shirt was now drenched brown from her root bear. She crumbled the plastic cup in her hand angerly as she clenched her fists. If one were to look hard enough you might see steam coming out of her ears.

She spun around her seat with anger and flames rising from her being glaring at the spun around to see the spawn of all hell. Her jaw went slack. It was a cute little girl with a bow tied in her hair, I white frilly dress, and was sucking on a cheery lollipop contently. She didn't have the heart to yell at this little girl. THWAP! Was the sound of the lollipop that was thrown at her face and stuck to her cheek. Yes she did have the heart, and a very pissed off and angry heart to do it with.

"Listen little girl…you just made me ruin my favorite shirt. If you don't want me to bound you up by your frilly little skirt and dangle you from the wing of this plane so I can drop you into the jaws of hungry man eating sharks so they can nibble on your little body, stop annoying me!" Rin all but screamed at the little girl with her fist still clenching the cup and her eyes practically spasming from angry twitches. The little girl whimpered and looked at her with watery eyes. The parents came back to the seat right after she finished from going to the restroom and such and Rin put a heart melting smile on as they addressed her, "Just talking to your beautiful daughter!" She cheered happily and turned around and savored her sweet victory. Now how to shut up the baby in front of her! She thought evilly. Maybe the flight wouldn't be that bad.

After another seven hours she gleefully clapped her hands as they started descending through the clouds. Her shirt had dried and she felt disgusting and sticky. Her hair, that was tied up in its usual side pony tail, smelt like root beer soda and had to fend herself from root beer sucking flies during the flight. The baby had silenced itself when she had threatened it with its binky. She stretched in her heads and fixed her black capries and checked her light blue tennis shoes to make sure they were tied. She slipped on her light blue jacket cringing at the feeling of her wet shirt against her skin. When they landed she smiled, she was finally in Japan. She flocked over to the luggage station and picked out her suitcases. She then walked a ways and saw the terminal her pen pal should be coming from. It wouldn't be to hard to pick him out, I mean how many Japanese people had orange hair now a days? Suddenly she saw a head of orange hair bob in a see of black. She would test her luck.

"Shippo!" She called out was greeted with happy grin eyes. Shippo grabbed his bags and ran over to the girl who called him. They stood in front of each other not saying anything and just taking in each other's features. Rin had to battle with tooth and nail to make sure her blush didn't show up on her cheeks. Shippo though wasn't that strong and a red tint covered his cheeks. They grinned and hugged each other when Shippo leapt back looking at her shirt and Rin's laughter echoed in his ears. "Yeah, umm I had to fight with the little kid that kicked my seat over and over making me spill my soda." She laughed making sure not to speak in English. Shippo laughed when he saw a little girl walk by, look at Rin, and then squeal and run off.

"That one I guess?" He laughed. Yes they would make good friends indeed.

"Come on Shippo let's go find our ride!" She grinned and grabbed his hand and started to tug him through the crowd. Their young laughter echoed through the airport as they when out front.

**&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&**

**Ha! Done! So now everyone is heading over to the school! Next chapter is finally when everyone meets one another! Please Review!**

**(1)- O-Bon lasts from August 13, to the 16th.**

**lilred-07 – **Yey! I am glad you like the way I format the story, I was worried that people wouldn't like it.

**Lunarcat12 – **Thank you! I'm glad you are one of my readers! I like writing long chapters cause I know I hate it when I read short ones. xD I Hope to hear another review from you!


	4. Do you see what I see?

**Arts of Domestic Violence**

Disclaimer: Must I repeat this every chapter? ;.; NO! I do not own now go away!

"talk"

(_thoughts_)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**In Tokyo Japan…**

The twins sat in the living room eagerly. The pillow fight had lasted roughly an hour then they spent a good half an hour cleaning up the room. Apparently Souta had beaten them all. He had run down stairs and grabbed pillows from the living room and assaulted them. The spoken above sat proudly on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest which was puffed out with pride. His dusty brown locks showed his struggled as they were ruffled and stuck out wildly like he was shocked. Kikyo sat on the couch with a pink tank top and white shorts. A slightly see through pink sash was woven through the belt loops and the tied off ends hung loosely by her legs. Her hair was pulled up in a high pony tail with a white scrunchi and had small pink beads randomly braided in here and there. Her goal for the day was to catch the eye of one guy, no use in leaving home if ya can't go boy hunting right? Kikyo was rustling through her backpack and comfortably situating Mr. Fluffykins in the bag. Kagome was giddily bouncing in her chair as she looked eagerly at her watch. She wore identical white shorts with a blue sash tied in the same fashion. She wore a blue tank top that sported a smiley face in white puffy clouds. Her hair was pulled up in a long braid that trailed down her back and a pair of sunglasses put on her head.

"Okay girls, got your bathroom necessities?" Their mother asked,

"Yep." They chimed.

"Cell Phones?"

"Yep."

"Your money?"

"Defiantly."

"Emergency phone numbers?"

"Of course."

"Kimonos?"

"No way could we forget!"

"Your father?" The girls looked at each other and then scrambled to their bedroom.

"I can't believe we almost forgot?" Kagome muttered scrambling up the stairs. They went into their room and dove for their beds. They pulled out a small box from under their pillows and opened it. They both grabbed identical pictures to the one in the living room, just smaller. They put them in their purse and made their way back down stairs.

"Alright, let's go!" Kagome cheered happily as she grabbed her two suitcases and started to trudge out the door. The family made their way out of the shrine with the twins linking arms as they walked. The girls giggled when they reached the SUV parked beside the house and started to cram their bags into them.

"Alright time for a picture!" Their mother cheered and Kikyo handed her the camera. The two girls struck a pose like superstars and laughed while their mother clicked the picture. Soon they were in the car and taking the freeway that lead towards Yokohama. Kagome was in a cat like pose stretched across the back seats. She had her CD player blaring as she bobbed her head to the beat, she wore her sunglasses as she looked out the window with her dark blue hues. She had been having an odd sensation in her chest all morning, she excused it for being excited about today but in the back of her mind she felt it was something more. Her soul felt like it was rejoicing; felt like it was being reunited with a missing piece of her life. She shook her head and looked at her sister. She grinned, they had been through so much together and still after all theses years they only preferred to be beside each other. She hummed the tune quietly as she continued to sketch in her notebook. She was currently drawing herself and her sister. She smiled, it was rather easy since they looked alike! She drew them with their foreheads against each other's. Their eyes were looking into one another's soul. She continued to shade their features quietly when she felt something peg her in the head.

"Ow!" She yelped as she looked at the bag of m&m's (Don't own!) on her sketch book. She glared at her sister who was snickering in the seat in front of her. Kagome stuck her tongue out at her and opening the bag she began to eat them one at a time.

After an hour, Kikyo was asleep. She sat in the front seat with her feet propped up on the dash and arms folded behind her head. The wind tickled her face as she smiled in her sleep. She then started to frown. Her brow became sleek with a faint layer of sweat as she looked distressed.

**_"Traitor!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell to the ground clutching her shoulder. Spasms of pain consumed her and darkness claimed her body. (Why did you do this to me?) She screamed mentally. Everything was dark and quiet, she was alone. Then a small orb of light came to her and started to grow brighter and brighter. She opened her eyes and looked around, and old witch stood in front of her. She lay motionless and she heard a name that made her blood boil. Was that herself she saw? (My Soul…) She thought. _**

**_She felt empty. Like half of her was missing. She walked through the forest quietly as she watched the ground in front of her. That girl has half of me. He hates me so much? She thought sadly. Damn that hanyou…or should I say hanyous. She laughed bitterly. A damned miko she was and what was her crime for deserving such a horrid punishment? Falling in Love. Suddenly she heard two roars of power. She looked up only to be met with a wall of destruction, this was it. She would die. Again. _**

Kikyo bolted up almost knocking her head into the dash. She swallowed nervously, her mouth dry and her heartbeat frantic. She nervously ran a hand through her hair trying to get her erratic breathing under control. (_What kind of dream was that?_) She thought frantically. It felt so real; she put her hand to her chest. Did she feel incomplete? She closed her eyes looked over her shoulder. Kagome was curled on her seat frowning and whimpering in her sleep. Was she experiencing a nightmare like hers?

**_She giggled as they twitched as she stroked them again. She took some time to take in the features of the figure bound to the tree. She smiled. So peaceful. Suddenly she screamed as Mistress Centipede appeared once again. _**

**_She happily walked down the path taking in the sun. She took in a deep breath, it always felt good to come back and be with her friends and Him. Looking around she felt a presence of someone on her shoulder, beside her were two figures, she couldn't quite make out their faces. Then there was the one walking in front of them but all she got was the deep red. _**

**_"No! Don't!" She screamed as she watched in horror. Tears streamed down her face as she lay crippled on boulder. In front of her two figures glowed enormously and she heard deep guttural growls coming out of both of them. Suddenly power seemed to flare from both of them and the two clashing swords met with an explosion. _**

_**"Inu-….." She never got to finish as the pain consumed her and then darkness. (No!) She mentally screamed; horrified. **_

****Kagome shuddered as her eyes snapped open. She gulped nervously and looked around taking in her surroundings. (_Oh yea, we are going to Yokohama_) She told herself mentally. She took a deep yet shuddering breath and stretched out her limbs. (_Where on earth did that dream come from?_) She wondered as she listened to the drumming of her heart in her ears. She looked up and saw Kikyo looking at her, almost expectantly. She laughed nervously,

"Dreaming about pink kung foo bunnies." She lied looking to the side. Kikyo laughed and settled back in her seat. (_Maybe I was dreaming of pink kung foo bunnies too._) Kikyo thought.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Inu Yasha leaned against the podium silently. Four entire buses had arrived already releasing more that 50 students each. It was only the beginning.

"Ugh, this is boring!" He whined to himself as he watched another bus drive in releasing another gaggle of excited students. Running a hand through his hair he sighed and rolled his eyes. This was so boring! From the reports there were 13 buses total coming to drop students off from places more than two hours away. Then there were about hundred kids arriving from either their own car transport and parents. They were expecting three flights to come in with students. The total for the year was supposed to be three thousand students for that year. His golden eyes sorted through the crowd silently and he leaned against the podium with both hands. The stage was set up at in front of the fountain and they were already in a sea of students. Suddenly his eyes caught site of certain blue eyes. His jaw slacked and he went wide eyed. How the hell! He screamed mentally.

He quickly leapt off the stage, much to the distaste of his family, and sprinted over to his arch enemy.

"Kouga!" He uttered in disbelief. There he was in all his glory on a bench with a girl beside him. He rubbed his eyes and looked again and at his call the ice blue eyes met his own golden ones. He has the same response. His jaw dropped and eyes widened.

"Holy shit! Mutt Face!" He exclaimed equally surprised.

"Wolf Breath?" He uttered and against their will they found each other giving one another a brotherly embrace laughing. Inu Yasha was on cloud nine. He was standing right next to the same old wolf demon from a thousand years ago!

"Is it really you?" Inu Yasha asked in disbelief.

"Dude I should be asking you the same thing. I thought you were dead after the accident!" He laughed happily. Kouga's mind was reeling. "Man I'm so used to seeing you in the fire rat hoari; this is like a culture shock!" Kouga laughed.

"You're not so different; still the same except you learned what fashion was!" Inu Yasha snickered while picking at the sleeve of his brown shirt. The two laughed till they felt lightheaded. They were interrupted by Sango's voice,

"Ni-chan? Who is this?" She asked walking up to him placing a calming hand on his shoulder. Kouga calmed down enough to speak,

"This has been my friend for a VERY long time. This is Inu Yasha." He introduced. Inu Yasha's laughing ceased immediately as he looked at Kouga's sister. If it was possible, her eyes even widened more. The same high ponytail, same facial features, same eyes. Inu Yasha would never admit it but he wanted to bring her into a crushing hug but refrained. From the glance that Kouga gave him, she didn't know.

"Hi! I'm Sango." She smiled cheekily holding out her hand. He was flabbergasted. Same name….just like Miroku. It was happening. If he had been anywhere else he was screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hey!" He responded just as happily and shook her hand. She smiled brightly and Kouga and Inu Yasha looked at each other.

"We got to get together sometime and I will explain." Kouga whispered, obviously talking about her half demon state which Inu Yasha had noticed immediately. (_Boy Miroku is going to throw a fit. Maybe…maybe they will start to remember._) Inu Yasha thought quietly,

"Man I got to get back to the stage. See ya later!" Inu Yasha yelled over his shoulder as he made his way back. When he got on the stage he froze mid step, (_That means…I will meet her… no I will meet… them!_) Inu Yasha was in the land of bliss when Sesshoumaru scoffed,

"Did a female finally call you cute or something?" Sesshomaru snorted and Inu Yasha only looked back at his brother and smiled,

"Keep your eyes open…it's time." Was all he said and it clicked instantly. (_Could it possibly be…Rin…_)

Sesshoumaru stood there for two more hours. His arms crossed firmly over his chest and clearly aggravated as he looked through the crowd. His golden eyes pierced through the sea of students as he sought out those one brown hues that were engraved in his memory. His body ached with suppressed eagerness as he looked through the students again. Was his bother right? Were they finally coming back? He had to fight tooth and nail to suppress the grin that tortured the corner of his lips. He closed his eyes as he sat stood quietly. The aggravating noon heat beat down on them and against his will, his stomach was growling. Stupid human emotions. He cursed for the twelfth time that day. Suddenly, that beautiful voice that he hadn't heard in years, reached his sensitive ears.

"Over here Shippo! Here is some shade!" Rin cried out over the roar of the crowd. His golden hues snapped open and a strangle cry of joy died in his throat. He watched from the stage as the two young freshmen plopped themselves down on the ground under the protection of a large willow. Shippo dropped the luggage and feel on the ground with a happy sigh. There she was. Rin. She had changed out of her soda soaked shirt and now wore a white tanktop but even with the new clothes, new speech, she was still Rin. Yet he wondered… would she still be His Rin? The little charge whom followed him consistently. The only one that crept into his stone heart.

After mentally debating long enough he rose and Inu Yasha had already given him a knowingly look. Turning his attention to the girl and the familiar fox kit, he walked over there to greet her. _Cleary out of character. _He thought to himself as he soon found himself only a few feet from them. Shippo was the first to see him and squealed and pointed a finger,

"Sesshoumaru?" Shippo screamed staring with wide green eyes. Sesshoumaru snorted, (_Silly boy…_) He acknowledged the boy with a nod and suddenly found Rin clutched to him arm, much to his satisfaction.

"Oh my god! You are THE Sesshoumaru Taisho?" She squealed with amazement and then turned to Shippo and bashed him with a curled fist, "You knew the best script writer in the world and never told me!" She fumed punching him again for good measure. Shippo muttered an apology as he rubbed his head, scowling at her mean hand.

"Who may I ask are you?" He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew…but it didn't hurt to make sure. She coughed and posed herself and gave a small bow.

"I am Rin Festival. I'm your American transfer student and plan on being one of the greatest script writers in the world! You have always been my role model; please may I have your autograph?" She pleaded, pulling out a note book from her pocket and pen and holding it out to him. Sesshoumaru let a tinge of a smile taunt the corners of his lips, she hadn't changed a bit. He nodded and took it from her signing his name with perfect calligraphy. He handed it back and she screamed out in joy and gave him a bone crushing hug. He snorted, (_Not as weak as I remember_) she blushed when she realized what she was doing and jumped back and bowed. He patted her head, like old times, and started to walk away; only saying,

"Welcome to Shikon. May we have more time together in the future?" Rin squealed once more when he was out of sight and tackled Shippo to the ground.

"Can't…breath…need….air!" Shippo gasped, clawing at her hands.

"I can't believe I got to meet Sesshoumaru Taisho! Ohhh I'm never washing this pen again!" Shippo snickered,

"Why would you wash a pen in the first place?" Rin huffed and crossed her arms,

"Oh shut up." She then thwaped him a good one.

"Why are you so abusive! You are as bad as Inu Yasha!" He cried. Rubbing his head once more. Suddenly his sensitive nose caught a familiar scent. He looked up and saw Inu Yasha cracking his knuckles and suddenly knocked him bout the head.

"OOWWWIIIIIEEEE!" Shippo cried before biting his lip and socked him right back in the shoulder causing Inu Yasha to wince but nothing more. Inu Yasha laughed and patted Shippo on the head. "Long time no see!" He laughed and Shippo continued to grumble. Shippo and Inu Yasha had remained in contact over the years and it was thanks to Inu Yasha's obsession with Samurai movies that got Shippo here in the first place. Inu Yasha pointed Shippo out in the credits to his father and recommended him.

"You are Inu Yasha!" Rin cried excitedly. "You knew a famous movie star and didn't tell me!" Rin all but screamed while pinning Shippo to the ground. Inu Yasha laughed at his best friend and brother's companion. It was good to know that this year was defiantly going to be it. She suddenly jumped up and held out her notebook, "Oh please please please please sign it?" She asked with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. Inu Yasha snorted and nodded. He was a DOG demon and even he couldn't muster up puppy dog eyes that good. That was commendable. He handed it back and Rin bowed with glee. She then turned and evil glare towards Shippo, "Anything else I need to know? Like any more famous people that you haven't told me bout since the last 5 years that I've known you?" She threatened. Inu Yasha laughed and suddenly heard his cell phone ring.

"Hey I will see you guys around." He grinned and opened it. What was Miroku up to now?" He lifted his cell phone to his ear to hear the screaming monk,

"Inu Yasha! Help me!"

"What did you do this time?" He scoffed while making his way through the crowd.

"I was just complimenting a beautiful creature on her assets now ALL the women are trying to kill me!" He screamed and Inu Yasha just laughed but soon it came to a halt. In his line of vision he saw to raven haired girl jump out of a black vehicle excitedly while stretching. At first he thought he saw double vision yet when he saw them turn around; brown and blue eyes were exposed to the world. In to bodies were the women he longed to see for in years and there they were, Kagome and Kikyo. Miroku's voice lost to the phone he shut it and slipped it into his pocket. Kouga grinned was he watched Sango giddily jump side to side when suddenly a sweet scent wafted into his nose. The only scent that set him on his heels, dulled his senses, and made him envision the most exceptional beauty Kagome. He turned his head and eyes of blue clashed,

"Kagome?" He whispered to dull ears and Sango arched a brow.

"Hey you okay?" She asked waving a hand in front of his face, he only gawked and held her hand still as he stood up.

"It really is her!" He yelled excitedly and made a mad dash off towards her leaving a confused Sango in his dust.

In A Barn…….

"Inu Yasha?" Mirokue whimpered from his hiding spot in a pile of hay. He listened to the dead dial tone of the phone and let out a stressful grunt when he suddenly heard the female voices come into the barn. They walked around and then it was silent. (_I'm Safe!)_ He thought happily then when he was about to move he heard a girl's voice.

"So girls, how do you find the needle in the haystack?" Some giggled in response but didn't answer. "Burn it." The one said definite. Miroku screamed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**lilred-07- **I'm sorry this one wasn't long and Kag's plushie is a doggy 

**lunarcat12-** I can't tell you that it would ruin the story!

**Lady-Crymsyn-** Thankies :D

**cAnDyLaNdReJeCt- **Updates :D


End file.
